Morning Delight
by WonderGeek03
Summary: Fluff attack. Zatanna waking up with Dick in the morning, on a work day.


**A/N: Okay guys, I haven't written a fic in over 2 months. I'm so, so sorry ;A; I didn't mean not to write (great english right there) But I've busy, with horsebacking riding, my step mom and her family moving into my dad's house, doing a lot of role plays of young justice now too. So busy, busy. I want to thank everyone on here, the great reviews and Pms I get. It makes me cry in joy all you are loving my fics. Makes me want to write more, anyway, I'll end this note by just saying thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed me. **

**Gotham City  
February 17, 07:40 **

Zatanna Zatara was a lot things. But late sleeper was not one of them. She hated the idea of sleeping in and showing up to work late. Nothing was more worse than arriving at a Justice League meeting late and Batman just gives you 'that look' that could kill anyone, if looks could kill that is. The magician sighed and felt something warm under her hand. Raising an eyebrow she looked up to see none other than Dick Grayson.

She rolled her eyes. He should have been at the cave by now. Training the freshmen and assigning missions to the team. Dick had taken on being a leader great. He taught the freshmen well, from everything he knew from Batman, to his own advice, and even...Kaldur. The magician wore a frown on her face. It's been nearly almost a year since Kaldur left to join his father. While she thought of all the good times Kaldur led the team back when she only 14, her hand was drawing small circles on Dick's chest.

Dick groaned and pulled Zatanna's hand towards him so that she was ontop of him now. Zatanna let out a squeal and giggled lightly. Liking the view where she was. Dick, shirtless,the sheet barely covering his-

"Hey, I thought my eyes were up higher." Dick caught over Zatanna's dirty thoughts.

"I guess you're right." She chuckled and laid down on top of him. Her arms holding up her head while her elbows were on his chest, to keep balance. Her legs were on either side of him. And then, she felt something on her inner thigh. '_Or someone.' _She thought to herself as she smiled at Dick.

"So Richard, I guess you have a case of morning wood?" Dick wore a light blush upon his cheeks. "Um, I- There's um erm- um." Zatanna laughed at Dick trying to come up with an excuse on his case of "being awake". He looked up to her, something was off. Zatanna didn't her usually glow in her eyes, like she did when Dick had see her. Immediately, he knew something was up. "Zee, is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong Dick." Dick looked at Zee and gave her a look.  
"Zatanna, you're not the best a lying." Zatanna groaned and buried her head on his chest.

"If you must really know...I was thinking of Kaldur. When he used to lead before you."

Kaldur..He wasn't an easy topic with most heroes today. Everybody hated him, excluding Wally, Artemis, and Dick. The three had know that Kaldur was undercover, getting closer to Light, and knowing more on their new partner. But of course the three couldn't tell anyone. Dick couldn't even tell Zatanna and it killed him inside. But he pushed the thought away. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy some time with Zatanna before heading to work.

His arms wrapped around Zatanna's waist and brought her closer (as if weren't close enough). He looked into her blue orbs that reminded him on a sunny day, the sun making the blue ocean sparkle, and brought his lips towards her's. Zatanna responded back in the kiss, making it enjoyable and yet not making it turn into something more. But the last thing was kinda hard to do, both were naked, and were having sex the night prior, plus, Dick's "big friend" is awake, which doesn't help the situation at all.

She kissed back for a few minutes before pulling back. "I need to get to work, or else, your father is going give me the glare."

"Please tell me you're not afraid of Bruce."

"He can have the most deadly looks ever. Looks that could kill."

Dick let a laugh before releasing Zatanna.

"His stare isn't that bad."

"That's cause you lived with the man for half of your life."

Dick just shrugged playfully, getting up once Zatanna was off of him.

"Well its only 7:47, we can save time by taking a shower, _together._" With that, Zatanna chuckled and rushed towards the bathroom. "Come on, _Nightwing_." She said, laughing. He loved it when she called his hero name. It fit so right when she rolled the name of her tongue.

Dick smiled and followed Zatanna into the bathroom, having a delighting morning.


End file.
